


Breath of Life

by Florabellafluff (VesperGrey)



Series: One Choice [2]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Choices, F/F, Fluff, OTP Feels, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperGrey/pseuds/Florabellafluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Breaking Down".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> The other outcome.  
> Feedback?

The familiar room seemed to hum as Isa awoke. For a moment she wondered- she'd never been much of an early riser, yet here she was at sunrise very much awake. And in a delicious mood, as well! With a start, she remembered why. A faint shade of pink colored her cheeks.  
Maybe she'd run to the shloft early, get a couple chords etched out.  
 _Awake_ and _going out early?_  
Wow.  
After dressing hastily and grabbing a bagel, she started on the walk towards the shloft. On a second thought, she decided to cut through the small park on the way. The azaleas were blooming early, white and red.  
She decided she liked the red blossoms best. Their velvety petals fluttered in the breeze like butterflies.  
The bright color against its dull surroundings was captivating; it seemed to have a life of its own.  
How can a color have personality? I'm starting to sound like Florence...  
But she decided it did. Red was thrill, action.  
Vibrant, vivid, and absolutely alive.  
Inevitably her mind fixed on the reddest thing she knew. Florence.  
In the flat yesterday she'd given Isa the most peculiar look, like she was waiting for something. Normally Isa'd just shrug and move on, Florence and her emotions were always hard to sort out. She'd tell Isa sooner or later, no use pushing it.  
But Flo being in such a compromising situation (that being trapped under Isa staring up at her) made it different, more personal.  
Adrenaline from battling the ginger eyeliner thief a few minutes ago was still coursing through Isa, and her heart was racing anyway.  
Before she could think better of it, she leaned down to peck Florence's cheek.  
Apparently, though, that wasn't quite the right answer, as Florence responded by pulling Isa down to kiss her lightly. It was almost sweet. Before Isa could speak, though, Florence kissed her again, slower, before pulling free of Isa's grip and sitting up on the bed.  
It was over before Isa fully realized what had happened.  
She stayed there, stunned, for a moment, and finally spoke.  
"Florence?"  
"Yes?" Such a wicked smile. She wasn't sorry at all.  
But what to say?  
"...Never mind. "  
And they'd moved on to talk about Gracie, about music, but that one question mark in the air never quite faded.  
And it shouldn't matter. One short moment between two tiny people in an enormous universe shouldn't matter.  
But somehow, it changed everything.  
One lovely little question mark.  
 _Well,_ Isabella hummed to herself, the door to the shloft finally in view.  
 _Maybe I'll find the answer today._


End file.
